


Taking The Fall

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Shot, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deviates From Canon, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Chris hates it when Wesker takes him face to face.Alternative Universe: At the end of RE4 it isn't Jill but Chris who falls.





	Taking The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't Jill but Chris who falls. I'm sure this has been done before, but I'm fairly new to the fandom, so bear with me. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's short, but potentially triggering, and the fanart depicts the aftermath rather crudely, no romance here. So please be safe.

Chris hates it when Wesker takes him face to face. It reminds him too much of the past, when he did this willingly, was in fact eager to spread his legs for his superior. Crazy for Albert's thick cock, whom he considered to be something like his boyfriend at that time.

Now he endures. 

It's awful when Wesker orders him to smile, to call him Albert, to tell him how much he loves this, harder, please, Albert, please. The controlling device even makes sure he comes when Wesker tells him to. 

Thankfully, he doesn't often find the time to play.


End file.
